


Spiderman Kisses

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S04E03 Muted, very slight spoilers for S04E03 - Muted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just Spiderman kissed me, dude!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinio/gifts).



> For [Mal](http://colinmorgay.tumblr.com) who wanted a Stisaac version of the Scira peck in Muted (S04E03). 
> 
> First posted on tumblr [here](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/post/91239525296/see-you-later-stiles-said-with-a-little). 
> 
> As always, unbetaed, so please tell me if you find any mistakes.

"See you later!" Stiles said with a little flailing that might be counted as a wave and leaned up to press a quick chaste kiss to Isaac’s lips.  
He walked backwards for a few steps, grinning at Isaac before turning around and disappearing in his classroom.

Isaac stood there for a few seconds, fingers almost touching his lips, staring at nothing before he visibly shook himself out of it.

"That little brat! I’ll show him a kiss!"

And with renewed purpose, he slid through the door Stiles had just disappeared behind.

In the classroom, Stiles had apparently only just realized what he’d done. He didn’t even notice Isaac coming in.

With a little smirk, Isaac crept up behind Stiles’ chair, grabbed the back of it with one hand and tipped it back.

With his other hand on Stiles’ chin he tilted his head back as well and caught his squeak of surprise in his mouth.

Catching Stiles’ upper lip between both of his, he tried to make it the dirtiest, most memorable upside down kiss he could manage. Judging by the cheers and cat calls of their classmates he succeeded.

Isaac slowly gentled the kiss, and after a final few kitten licks to sooth Stiles’ upper lip and a chaste peck reminiscent of the one they’d shared in the hallway only minutes before, he returned the chair and with it Stiles back upright.

It was Stiles’ turn to touch his lips disbelievingly before he whirled around, almost up turning his chair in the process, to point accusingly at Isaac.

"You just Spiderman kissed me, dude!"

Isaac grinned and replied:

"I know."

He slowly started walking backwards, keeping his eyes on Stiles who squinted back at him suspiciously and asked: “Was that a Star Wars reference? Did you just Han Solo me?”

Isaac felt what he knew to be a shit eating grin spreading across his face and with a perfectly deadpan “Oh so you got that reference.” he turned around and strutted out of the classroom with Stiles’ outraged spluttering like music to his ears.


End file.
